tianguancifufandomcom-20200214-history
Xie Lian
Xie Lian is the former Crown Prince of Xian Le and the protagonist of the story. He is known as the laughingstock of the three realms, because he has ascended and descended twice. He ascended the first time as a beloved and admired god, and when he descended, he became known as a demonic god who brought destruction. He ascended the second time for less than five minutes, and after his second descent, he became known as a scrap-collecting god. He performed on the streets and sometimes, he even industriously and conscientiously accepted rubbish. The story follows the events of his third ascension to godhood. Appearance He is usually seen wearing white robes and bandages around his wrists, as well as a large straw hat. He used to have two black cursed shackles: one around his neck, and one around his right ankle. He usually has his hair tied back partially in a bun. When he was teaching Lang Qian Qiu as the Head Priest Fang Xin, he always had an elaborate golden mask over his eyes, and wore beautifully decorated robes. For part of Book 4, he wore the same mask as Bai Wu Xiang: the half-smiling, half-crying mask. History Past Book 2 Over 800 years ago, Xie Lian was the Crown Prince of the kingdom of Xian Le. He was beloved, yet regarded as strange, because he was never interested in what was considered normal. The only thing he was interested in was "saving the common people." Xie Lian studied cultivation at the Huang Ji Temple, and it was here that he met Mu Qing, one of his future generals. At the young age of 17, he defeated a nameless ghost at the Yi Nian Bridge and said his famous words: "Body in the abyss, but heart in paradise." And with this, Xie Lian ascended to the heaven among thunder and lightning, while the Heavens shook thrice. In three years, however, a war befell his country, and Xie Lian descended against the orders of the Heavenly Emperor Jun Wu. He joined the army and fought against the Yong'an people, but no matter what he did, he could not save his nation. His existence only exacerbated the problem. The human face disease, which was brought by Bai Wu Xiang, spread across the nation. His people lost all faith in him and his abilities, and in the end, he fell with his nation, no longer admired and loved by all. He was banished to the Mortal Realm and received a cursed shackle that sealed his cultivation and made him unable to die. Book 4 Xie Lian, along with Feng Xin, Mu Qing, and his parents, became fugitives. They lived in a small house, and Xie Lian, Feng Xin, and Mu Qing went out every day to find ways to earn money so that they could make a living. Soon, however, Mu Qing left them to live on his own. Xie Lian continued to cultivate so that he could ascend once again, while Feng Xin continued to try to earn money. They became desperate for money when they found out Xie Lian's father was ill, and Xie Lian tried to steal from someone, though he failed. When he found a good place to cultivate, he was driven away by Taoist priests and the man he'd tried to rob, as well as Mu Qing, who had ascended on his own. While Xie Lian ran from them, he saw Bai Wu Xiang. Xie Lian went to a temple in the forest to confront Bai Wu Xiang, and he was knocked unconscious by the man. When he regained his consciousness, he found himself tied up and laying on the altar of the temple, surrounded by a hundred people with the human face disease. Xie Lian refused to tell the people what the cure is, so Bai Wu Xiang revealed that the cure was to murder someone. He gave his sword to the people, who stabbed Xie Lian over and over again until his mind was consumed with pain and he fell unconscious. By the time he woke up again, the temple was burnt down, and he had lost all faith in the common people. He went back to the small house with bags of money and grains he had stolen, and he drove away Feng Xin. He went to sleep and woke up the next morning to find his parents hung from the rafters with a silk bandage. He hung himself with the bandage, and it gained sentience, though he could not die. He became consumed with anger and went out to rally the ghosts of the former soldiers of Xian Le, and he went to get revenge on the kingdom of Yong'an, accompanied with a nameless ghost. He found the Emperor of Yong'an, but the man died before he could do anything, and Xie Lian burned the palace down, uncaring of the people still in it. He returned to their base and told the nameless ghost that they would launch an attack in three days. He wanted to give the people one last chance, so he went to the city and collapsed on the road with a sword through him and asked for someone to help him, but no one did until the third day when a stranger gave him an umbrella to shield him from the rain and told him to go home. This gave Xie Lian faith in the common people again, but Bai Wu Xiang appeared and took the sword to call down the human face disease. The nameless ghost sacrificed itself and absorbed all the malevolent spirits, and Jun Wu came to the mortal realm to defeat Bai Wu Xiang, while Xie Lian ascended for the second time. After Jun Wu defeated Bai Wu Xiang, Xie Lian asked him to banish him from the Heaven Realm again, because he felt that he did not deserve to ascend. He asked for two cursed shackles, where one was the same as before, and one sealed his luck. Current Book 1 Xie Lian ascended for the third time and threw the Heavens into chaos. The ground quaked and mountains shook. Weapons and Abilities *Ruoye *Heart Sword (Fang Xin) Trivia * Xie Lian has repeatedly been shown to have terrible luck, ranging from drawing bad fortune sticks to often encountering trouble on his journeys. Category:Characters